


cucciolo

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: @ my friend group stop calling this vore, Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Murder, Post Fall, all that good stuff, dare i call it romantic cannibalism, eluding to cannibalism through sex, eluding to sex through cannibalism, hello hannigram community i’m happy to be here, if my parents saw this they would disown me, jk ily guys, okay thanks enjoy my fic, sensual cannibalism, then hannibal is horny, then will is horny, which is why they will never know it exists, will graham goes feral and kills a man <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will pulled his hands away, breathing heavy with something like rage. He felt so much blood - sliding off his fingertips, drying on his face.Will looked back at him like a dog awaiting praise. Hannibal would love nothing more than to give him a treat.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	cucciolo

When Will saw the gun pointed at Hannibal’s head, something dark deep within him flipped like a switch. 

He had his own gun. He didn’t need it. Didn’t want it. He was on top of the man, on the ground, not thinking about his actions. Letting instinct and urge take over. 

Hannibal watched as Will wrapped a hand around his throat, pulling a knife from his pocket with the other; watched as he plunged the knife into his chest, tearing him open, eagerly sticking his hands inside him. Hannibal watched blood spill and watched Will, elbow deep, and watched the man, half alive, shrieking. 

Hannibal watched in awe of what he created; of what Will had become. 

Will pulled his hands away, breathing heavy with something like rage. He felt so much blood - sliding off his fingertips, drying on his face. 

Will looked back at him like a dog awaiting praise. Hannibal would love nothing more than to give him a treat. 

After a moment, Hannibal knelt in front of him. He took his hand, dying the ends of his coat sleeves red, and lifted it. He pressed a kiss to his arm, to his wrist, to his bloodied knuckles; he let the tip of Will’s finger slide between his lips and he licked the blood from his skin with his tongue. 

They locked eyes. 

“My little beast,” Hannibal said, his voice a purr, a warm rumble from his chest, full of pride, full of lust. 

Will swallowed around the lump in his throat, a soothing feeling of satisfaction engulfing his body. He moved his other hand to Hannibal’s face. He held his jaw, smearing blood on his skin, and brushed his thumb along Hannibal’s bottom lip. They never broke eye contact. Hannibal took his finger in his mouth. Will watched, relishing in the feeling of Hannibal’s tongue, sliding slow against his skin. 

He wasn’t tasting the blood. He was tasting him. 

Will wondered vaguely what Hannibal would taste like. Hannibal held his hand, guiding him. He wondered if he would taste like how he smelled; like the forest, like dark pine. Hannibal claimed his index finger next. He wondered if he would taste like steam, like that wet heat that fills your body. Will felt the press of teeth against his skin. Like fire, like wet wood, like smoke. It was a warning, Will thought. A declaration. A reminder. Hannibal saying that he was capable of terrible things. It thrilled him. 

Will could imagine those teeth on his lips, on his neck, on the inside of his thigh. Will could imagine him biting him, _tasting_ him, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make it sting. He wanted that, he decided. He watched Hannibal suck on his fingers. His lips were red. Will was beginning to feel light headed. 

“How could I ever reward you for the work you’ve done?” Hannibal asked. The question made Will’s stomach flip and gave him filthy thoughts. Hannibal’s mouth went back to work, swallowing around his fingers, and it took all of Will’s strength to focus on answering his question. 

“Something like this,” Will said softly, feeling his tongue with his fingertips. His other hand, wet with saliva, went to his own neck, touching the blood there. There was something new, something strong in Hannibal’s eyes as he focused on Will’s neck. Reignited hunger. 

Will’s back was pressed to the cold concrete. He turned his head and looked into the lifeless eyes of the man he had killed. He decided he liked Hannibal’s better. He looked back up. Hannibal was leaning over him, eyeing him like he was a meal, wondering which part he should eat first. He lunged for Will’s neck like an animal but his lips were soft on his skin. Will felt his tongue, flat against his neck. He felt it drag up, all the way up to his ear, making Will’s whole body shiver. 

“My dear Will,” he said, licking the shell of his ear, “you truly never fail to amaze me. When you kill, it fills me with pride. I molded you and you did the rest.” Will’s eyelashes fluttered. It was almost embarrassing how easily praise from Hannibal made him want to kill. He paused, turning his head to press his lips to Will’s jaw, just next to his ear. He let his body press against Will’s on the ground. Will was frozen, straining to look at Hannibal without moving his head. “When you kill _for me,_ ” he said, his voice low, making Will hold his breath, “it’s thrilling. It makes me want to do things to you that I never allowed myself to indulge in before. Do you feel the same when I kill for you?”

“No,” Will said after a moment of thought. Hannibal stilled. “It makes me want to repay the favor.” He pressed his palm to the back of Hannibal’s head, letting his head fall back. He felt Hannibal mouth over his Adam’s apple. 

He could crush his throat right there and kill him, Will realized. 

He waited. 

Hannibal kissed his neck softly instead, moving to lick a spray of blood from his jaw. 

“It makes me want to be rewarded,” Will said. 

Will felt him grin. 

“You’ll most certainly be rewarded.” 

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay so i’ve seen people draw fanart for fanfics and not tag the writers and i have a few things to say bc of that
> 
> 1\. if you draw fanart of my work i will love you for the rest of my life
> 
> 2\. PLEASE tag me or send it to me or something i beg of you
> 
> OKAY THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
